Agricultural implement drives often include an endless element (e.g., a belt or chain) that must be replaced or removed for maintenance purposes. Because of the confined spaces in which drives are typically located, the removal of the endless element is often an inefficient and time consuming process. For example, the drive is often situated so that one or more components must be removed in order to access the endless element. One particularly problematic arrangement involves an endless element that is located inboard of a rotating member (such as a flywheel), wherein a component cooperates with the rotating member to prevent outboard removal of the endless element without taking the rotating member off of its supporting shaft.
The present invention provides a novel method and apparatus to overcome this problem and provide for the more efficient removal of an endless element from a drive through a confined space without necessarily removing other parts of the drive or implement. In one aspect of the present invention, a rotating member is provided with a peripheral notch so that at least a portion of the cross-section of the endless element can be placed therein to clear a narrow gap defined between the rotating member and another component. As the rotating member is rotated with the portion of the endless element received in the notch, the endless element can be moved past the interfering obstruction (defined at the gap) and separated from the rest of the drive without having to remove the rotating member.
Various aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawing figures.
The drawing figures do not limit the present invention to the specific embodiments disclosed and described herein. The drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the preferred embodiment.